The One Who I Truly Love
by inlovewithitalianfood
Summary: House and Cuddy go to a conference and spend some good times together. Huddy
1. Pamphlets and Conferences

Every time he solves a case she understands why he's world famous and admired. Most days she just thinks of him as Gregory House, her annoying employee. But today, as he solves something that no other doctor can, she revels in his talents. Even when they were in college he was known. People envied the fact that she was his friend and wanted to know what he was like. Many girls were jealous when they started dating. Now, when she goes to conferences those who know his work ask all about him. Those who know his personality feel sorry for her, yet are still fascinated by him. She has a hard time trying to describe him to people because they never seem to understand how normal of a life he has. He comes in, does his job, and goes home. He doesn't do speeches or teach because people know what he's like and don't have the guts to ask him. He really is just a simple guy.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Wilson walking into her office. He hands a pamphlet to her.

"There's a Diagnostics conference in Chicago coming up and they want House to attend and speak. I drug him to the last conference like six years ago. Your turn."

She rolls her eyes. She flips through the pamphlet and sees many names that she recognizes.

"I don't know Wilson."

"Oh come on, they really want him to come. Just let them flex his ego."

She laughs. "Contrary to what he says, he doesn't like a lot of attention drawn to him. He's actually humble. He's always been that way. If you congratulate him on a case, he plays it off as if it's nothing."

"Are you going to take him?"

"Yeah, let me go talk to him."

---

She opens the door to his office to find him reading a medical journal. She puts the pamphlet on his desk and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are. You're going to go and enjoy it. And you will give a lecture."

He groans and picks his book back up. Her eyes light up as she sees the author.

"He's going to be there."

He looks up. "Who?"

"Dr. Stevens, who you're reading."

She sees a little bit of excitement in House's eyes. He actually does respect other good doctors and she knows he only reads medical journals of people he's impresses with.

"In fact, Dr. Walters and Dr. Rutherford will be there too."

She had been watching the medical journals he reads. She actually goes and gets the same ones because she knows if House is reading it, it must be good. That, and if ever needed, she would have a topic to discuss with him.

"Fine, I'll go. But we're flying first class."

"Already made sure."

She knows that he would claim he wants to sit there because it's fancy, but he really needs the leg room. He would be miserable if he was in coach and he knows that she knows that.

"Good."

She gives him a small smiles and leaves.

* * *

okay first chapter is super short, but it had to be seperated from the airport stuff cause it's longer. Please review, i have a lot of this story written and will post if people want it!!! It will be good!!!


	2. And So It Begins

Thanks for the reviews! Oh and a shout out to thiskid, i didn't have a way of contacting you back, so i thought i would put here thanks about the tense thing. I really try not to switch tenses in my stories and it's nice that someone noticed. Enjoy!

* * *

The morning of their departure day arrives and Cuddy goes to pick up House. She rings the doorbell and he answers it in his classic attire of jeans and a t-shirt. She goes inside with him and examines his suit case to make sure he packed. She's happy to find that he had a couple of nice outfits along with his usual ones. At least he compromised. She leaves him to finish packing and goes into his living room. It seems like every time she comes over the amount of books he has doubles. Though she doesn't come often, it's still surprising. She inspects the shelves of medical text and can't imagine how he has the times to read all of them. As she continues to look around she notices that he cleaned up some and smiles. House then comes out with his suitcase and she goes to take it to the car. She knows that he doesn't like to have people do things for him, but he lets her. It's like a silent agreement, she knows when to help him and when to let him be.

They drive to the airport and check their bags. Cuddy smiles when going through security because she sees that House is trying to be nice to the people even though he hates them. Cuddy decides to push his wheelchair because she knows that he trusts her and would rather have her do it that someone he doesn't know and doesn't like. They board the plan and get settled. Luckily, she had been able to find a flight with no stops. The less movement and hassle for House, the better. He puts his ipod in and she takes out a book.

When they finally arrive they get off the plane and get their suitcases. She waits as he gets something to drink and is surprised when her brings her back one. She smiles up at him.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for.. You know.."

She nods. She knows this is his way of thanking her for helping him through the day. He gives her a small smile and then they get a taxi to their hotel. They check in and go up to their suite. She got one that had two separate rooms and bathrooms with a shared kitchen and lounge in between them. When they get to the room they go their separate ways to unpack. After awhile she goes to get him and finds him asleep on the bed. She smiles. She had wanted him to go to a small dinner the conference was having, but she didn't want to wake him up. She knows that he had a hard and long day and that his leg probably hurt. She closes his door and goes and cooks herself dinner and then goes to sleep.

----

The next day he wakes up to Cuddy knocking on his door.

"If you don't get up in the next thirty seconds, I'm coming in there!"

He gets out of bed, pops a Vicodin and opens the door while rubbing his leg. She sees him rubbing it, but doesn't say anything because she knows that his leg is stiff in the morning no matter what.

"Breakfast is about to start. Get dressed."

"It's seven in the morning!"

"Hey, I let you sleep last night when I should have woken you up for dinner."

He groans and shuts the door to get ready. Ten minutes later he comes out in slacks and a wrinkled button up shirt with a blazer over top, his basic attire. They head down to breakfast.

As soon as they walk in she can see that people are trying to discreetly look at House. This doesn't really surprise her because they all are just as amazed that he's actually at a conference as amazed by him. It seems as if they are dumbfounded by him. They get their food and sit down at a table away from everyone. She sees him fidgeting and she knows he's about to start dishing out death glares.

"House, just ignore them."

"I can't."

"Please just try. They just are interested by you. Humor them."

"No way, you dragged me here to listen and give on speech. That's it."

She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, just don't get us kicked out."

He smiles. They finish eating.

---

"So, Dr. Walters is first. You ready?"

He nods. They get up and go to the auditorium. As usual House picks a seat in the back. One, because he doesn't want to be noticed, and two, because he can't go down the slope to a lower seat with his leg. They sit and the speech begins.

She's happy that throughout the speech he is quiet and pays attention. She knows he doesn't want her to know, but she knows he enjoyed it. They exit the auditorium and are stopped by an assistant. "If you're not too busy, Dr. Walters would like to speak with you," she says to House. He nods and Cuddy watches as he starts to walk off. He suddenly stops and turns around.

"You coming? Wouldn't want someone to kidnap you."

She smiles at the invitation and goes to catch up with him.

---

They meet Dr. Walters in a room.

"Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy, it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Cuddy says.

"I sure haven't seen you at a conference in awhile Dr. House. I wanted to say hello and tell you that I'm looking forward to your lecture."

"Thanks, I liked yours."

Cuddy smiles. It's rare to see House compliment someone.

They talk for a couple more minutes and then the doctor excuses himself. House and Cuddy leave as well.

"Is lunch served around here?"

Cuddy rolls her eyes.

"Yes House, come on."

They go to the cafeteria and he groans.

"What now?"

"I want real food!"

"Fine, where do you want to go?"

He turns around and walks out the door. She quickly follows him.

* * *

Please review!


	3. You and Me

Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

They walk in silence until House finally stops at a quaint Italian restaurant. Cuddy turns towards him and raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"What? I want Italian."

She smirks and they sit down at one of the tables outside. They eat their lunch and quietly talk about the lecture they went to. Once they finish they go back to the hotel to attend another lecture. House wasn't as interested in this one and Cuddy was surprised that she only had to tell him once to stop fidgeting. She started to wonder what had gotten into him.

After the lecture and dinner, they head up to their room. Cuddy goes into her room to change into comfier clothes and when she comes back out she finds House has done the same. He had changed into a t-shirt and pajama bottoms and was having a hard time pretending to concentrate on his book. She had changed into a tank top and soffee shorts and House couldn't keep from staring.

"House, stop. You've seen me in pajamas before during your middle of the night wake up calls."

He laughs. "Not this close."

She laughs and sits down next to him.

"What are you reading?"

He turns the book towards her.

"Infectious Diseases of Somalia," she reads. "Why? You planning on going there?" she jokes.

"No, just following up on the newest research."

She smiles. He may not like to show it, but he really is dedicated to his job. Well, the interesting parts at least.

"Cool. Anything interesting?"

"Not really, they have a lot of parasites and infection and need a lot of antibiotics. The usual."

She starts to lean in and read over him.

"Don't you have some sappy romantic novel to read?"

"No, not all women read those novels all the time. There are other things that we read."

"For you it's medical journals?"

"Yep."

He rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but if you're not done by the time I turn the page, oh well. I'm not waiting on you."

She sighs. "Whatever."

---

They read for the next half-an-hour and finish the journal. He turns towards her.

"Well, this has been a bunch of fun, but I'm going to go watch porn."

She rolls her eyes.

"Have you even worked on your speech?"

"Nope."

"House, you need to work on it!"

He groans. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll work on it."

"You better, you give it the day after tomorrow."

He nods and she decides to drop it. She figures he'll probably end up winging it. She gets up and goes to her room to go to sleep.

"Goodnight House," she says as she walks away.

She smiles when she hears a small, "Goodnight Cuddy," in return.

--

The next day she is surprised to find House already dressed and ready when she comes out. She tries not to make a big deal out of it figuring that he was just hungry and wanted to get food before everyone else. They go downstairs and go to the breakfast area. It is buffet style and Cuddy carries one of his two full plates so he wouldn't have to make a second trip. She smiles when she gets a small thanks from him.

Once finished, they go to the first talk of the day. They take their seats in the back which seem to always be open for them in the auditoriums. It's nice that others are leaving the seats for them as if they were reserved, and House doesn't seem to mind.

Throughout the rest of the day they make their way through the conference with House admirers in their wake. Cuddy swore she thought House was going to kill one doctor who asked him to sign his conference schedule. However, he complies and then proceeded to sign other things of other doctors' once they saw that he wasn't going to kill them. Cuddy became flabbergasted by this, once all the doctors left, she confronts him.

"What was that?"

"I've always wanted to sign autographs."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah right. I can't get you to sign any paperwork if your life depended on it."

"Well, maybe you should start asking like my adoring fans do."

She scoffs and they continue on with their day.

By the evening both of them are exhausted and immediately decide to go to sleep. Cuddy yells to House to not forget about his speech as they go to sleep.

---

The next morning Cuddy decides to keep her distance a little with House, not knowing how he would be before his talk. Surprisingly, he yells at her to hurry up so they can go to breakfast. She guesses she was wrong since House seems to want her to come to breakfast with him.

At breakfast he doesn't seem nervous at all, but she can tell he's putting on a façade. She can see deep down he is nervous and that he too hears the excited talking by others about his speech. Once they finish, they have to go their separate ways so that House can get ready.

"Good luck House, I know you'll do great!"

When she looks in his eyes she sees some fear, but assumes it's stage fright. House leaves and she goes to the auditorium to get a seat.

* * *

Please review! Get ready to be surprised by House's lecture!

* * *


	4. The One Who Saved Me

Okay guys, here's the lecture!!!

* * *

She walks in and is surprised by how many people are there. All the seats are already taken and a line has begun to form against the back wall. She gets a place standing in the middle and waits for House to come out.

Finally, she hears the thump of his canes before he even comes on stage. She swears by now she can hear him from a mile away. He comes on with another doctor who introduces him and lists all of his accomplishments. Once he finishes, House takes the mic and sits down on a rolling chair that they put out for him.

She's surprised when she hears the first words that come out of his mouth.

"Three guys walk into a clinic. Their legs hurt."

---

Her mouth drops open. He's telling the same stories that he did when he taught the diagnostic class. He was about to tell an auditorium full of doctors his medical story. Why is he doing this? He rarely talks about his leg, let alone volunteers the information about it. She stands there frozen as he recalls what happened to him. She thinks back on her own memories of the event too. She thinks he's finishes when he says how he continues to have chronic pain, but is surprised when he continues talking.

"For a long time I hated both my doctor and the woman who made this decision. However, I have forgiven them both."

He looks up at her and stares at her as he continues. Her eyes start to become watery.

"My doctor made the right decision. I would have done the same thing. Sometimes as doctors we have to be objective and take into consideration the patient's wishes, while also knowing what is medically right. In the end, the woman who saved my life was not the one sitting next to my bed who I thought I loved. But the one who did what was right for me, what needed to be done. The one I truly love."

He continues to stare at her and watches the tears stream down her face. He gives her a small smiles and she gives him a grin back. He looks around the room as people start to stand up and clap. He is receiving a standing ovation, but the only thing he can see is the woman in the back of the room who changed his life.

"Thank you." he says.

While everyone thinks he is tanking them for their time and appreciation, House and Cuddy both know he is thanking her.

---

He walks backstage and tells a hotel worker to not let anyone in for the meet and greet yet. He has to do something first. He walks to the door to exit the auditorium and opens it to find a smiling and crying Cuddy standing right in front of him.

He smiles as she throws herself onto him in a hug. He rubs her back as she cries into him. She finally pulls back and looks up at him.

"You love me?"

"Something like that."

She then stares at him until he speaks again.

"Yes."

She leans in and kisses him. It seems as if time stands still. There's nothing else in the world but them. Cuddy pulls back and looks up at him.

"I love you too."

They both smile and he leans down and kisses her again. After a minute or so they pull apart.

"So that's why you were scared about your speech. You planned this!"

He nods and she hugs him again.

"I've missed you Greg."

"I've always been here."

* * *

okay this was short, but it needed to be it's own chapter. Please review!!! Oh and i hope you all saw the episode Three Stories so you understood his lecture. If not, go watch!!


	5. Here We Are Now

Hey guys sorry for the delay. I usually have the fanfics i'm posting finished already, so it just comes down to typing. But this one i'm actually currently working on and i have writers block. Enjoy!

* * *

He hugs her back and leans down and kisses her again. They finally pull back.

"Don't you have a meet and greet?"

"Oh yeah, umm, you want to come?"

She smiles. "Sure."

They open the doors and Cuddy stands and watches as House talks to all the different doctors. He motions for her to come over at one point, so he could introduce her as the doctor he was talking about in his lecture. She loves that he's proud of her and willing to show her off for her medical abilities. They spend the next twenty minutes socializing with doctors, until finally everyone leaves. House turns towards Cuddy.

"So, you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Okay."

She smiles, she's still in shock that he had proclaimed his love for her in front of hundreds of people. She suddenly looks over at him as she feels a hand slip into hers. He looks nervous, but she intertwines her fingers in his to let him know it's okay. They walk to a quaint diner that is next to the hotel. He opens the door for her and she smiles up at him. They sit down and order their food. Both are nervous and don't really know what to say.

"So, umm I don't really know what to say. What you did back there was really amazing and brave."

"Uh, thanks."

She smiles at him.

"Greg, you don't have to be embarrassed by your feelings. You don't need to worry about that sort of stuff. I know how you feel and you know how I feel, and that's all that matters."

He nods. Their food comes and they eat, both nervously looking at each other and blushing. When they finish, she suggests that they go back to the hotel so they can just hang out in their suite and he agrees.

---

Once they arrive back in their room, Cuddy walks up to House and passionately kisses him. Things quickly get heated and they make their way to her bedroom. They spend the next couple of hours getting to know one another again and show their feelings. They then lay together with Cuddy snuggled against House.

"I still can't believe you told that story in front of hundreds of doctors. Why tell me that way?"

"I don't know. I thought that it needed to be meaningful. I couldn't just be randomly be like 'How was your toast this morning? Oh and I love you.' I wanted it to be special for you. I thought that I could really bring up the difficulties that we've had by telling the stories. I just, knew I wanted to tell you, and that was the only way I could think of. Are you mad?"

"No! Of course not! I mean, it was a little weird, but you meant it from the heart and I didn't really notice anyone else in the room when you were talking."

He smiles.

"So, Lisa, are we in a relationship now?"

She grins, she never really thought of him as a relationship and commitment guy, but he's changed. He also told her that he loves her, which changes a lot.

"Yeah. I would like that."

"Good."

They both smile as they go to sleep in each other's arms.

---

The next day Cuddy wakes up and smiles when she feels House's arms around him. She moves closer into him and starts to feel him wake up. She turns around and faces him. Her eyes lock onto his deep blue ones.

"Hey, we have to get up, we have lectures to get to."

He groans.

"Come on, I gave you a great night last night. Can't we just sleep in?"

She smiles. "I can't argue that it wasn't a great night, but we still are doctors representing PPH. Our work lives have to be separated from our personal lives. This is the last day."

He nods. "Okay."

They get up and get dressed. After breakfast, they go to the various lectures. Both have hard times concentrating due to the fact that they are secretly staring at one another. One time Cuddy caught House looking at her and burst into a smile when he started to blush. Gregory House blushing, what a sight. The day ends and they go back to their suite to pack.

"So, what's going to happen when we go back?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're my boss."

She laughs. "That never concerned you before."

"It doesn't, I just don't want to listen to Wilson whine about it."

She smiles at his attempt to cover up why he was asking the question.

"Okay, well I guess Wilson and I will tell the board at a meeting and hope that they don't freak out too much. We'll also have to prove that our work lives won't changed based on dating. That I won't be more lenient."

He smirks. "Okay, well you and Wilson have fun with that. I'll be hiding from the board as usual."

She laughs. "Okay."

They finish packing and head to the airport. They perform the same routine of going through security and pushing his wheelchair as the did before, but now it was with more love. She held his hand as she helped him walk to his seat on the airplane without his cane. He gave her a small smile as they sat down and kept their hands together. Her smile grows big as House pulls out his ipod and offers an earpiece to her. She takes it and they listen to his music on the way back to Princeton.

* * *

Okay if you guys have any ideas, please tell me because i don't really know where to go with this story or whether to end it. Please review!


End file.
